factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Tris Reagon
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. You can't go wrong with red, you just can't."-Red The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices This quiz is not required for adult characters. If you do not want to answer this quiz, please specify your character's faction in their history. 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: ---- 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Tris is very intelligent, and she is also very daring in bold. She 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What made them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what made them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) My character will not be taking the quiz, as she is an adult. Tris was a Dauntless born, but she wasn't quite fit for that faction. Her mom was an Erudite, and she took after her mom. She was very wise and learned faster than the average Dauntless. She grew up well, but she never really fit in with Dauntless. When she took the Aptitude Test, she was Diergent between Eruidte and Dauntless. She was thinking about returning to Dauntless, but she decided that she would move on, since she knew she never really fit in, so instead, she chose Erudite, which was more up her alley. Tris took the intituiation test of Eruidte and passed, making herself a true Erudite. She progressed and was able to make herself Lt. Leader of Erudite. She was almost the smartest out of Erudite. She learned several things that brodened her mind. Her mind was also more advanced then others. Tris would help train initiates and helped them prepare for jobs. She also made sure people followed Erudite rules and policies. She helped the Leader of Erudite run Erudite. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Model: Idina Menzel 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? 1 Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Please finish the personality section. Category:Adult Unapproved